


An Interesting Sight

by Cabbopillar, Fire_Cat_Ramblings



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbopillar/pseuds/Cabbopillar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat_Ramblings/pseuds/Fire_Cat_Ramblings
Summary: The first time he had laid eyes on this walking contradiction of a woman, it did not take very long for Thrawn to decide he would like another look. The first time she laid eyes on him.... Well, she didn't.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	An Interesting Sight

Three. Hours. Three kriffing hours! Spent just waiting and stalking their latest client, because of course, the scum sucker couldn’t be bothered to pay up. Which was, admittedly, a pretty big risk one had to factor when taking Empire contracts. Sure they paid well, but some of them had a habit of trying to ditch out at the last minute. So who had gotten the job of finding the idiot and shaking him down? Why Chaser Quill of course! Obviously! Because she was the one least likely to actually end up arrested for this little stunt. It was only logical that the least trigger happy and most meticulous of the bunch be sent after the Governor.

What all this ultimately meant, to Chaser’s eternal annoyance, was that she was being sent to the arts district. Finding the man had been easy enough, he was up in some ritzy lounge that Chaser couldn’t get into even if she tried. So her only option now was to wait him out, and stalk the area looking for alternate escape routes, cursing the other Rascals for sending her here alone. In and out of bland and sterile art galleries she went, ignoring the pieces and grumbling to herself about the lack of anything worthwhile to do. Eventually she came to wander into the small gallery directly beside the building where her target was hiding. It was her final stop, and like it or not she’d be stuck here for a while.

Chaser ignored the aghast look of the woman at the entrance as she wandered in. Slowly her feet came to a stop in front of yet another piece of art, heaving an annoyed sigh, and partially blocking the view of the man who was standing there.

* * *

The gallery was a small space, quaint and nearly silent, except for the distant sound of speeders and pedestrians moving outside the large front facing glass windows. It was one building out of many in the arts district, alongside a number of high end clubs, bars, cafes, and a myriad of other galleries and small artisanal shops. This one in particular was quite well known, and featured a number of rotating artists, some local, and some distant. There were sleek benches, spiraling columns twisting between them, all made of warm wood and natural fibers, even the rafters, floors, and walls were of a similar style. Modern, but natural, fitting given the current themes of the works being presented here.

That in and of itself was enough to make Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo hum in quiet appreciation. Indeed, he had been quite right about this particular idea, the gallery was only a short jump away from his current assignment, ideal for a brief period of leisure. Although… he wasn’t quite supposed to be here right now. But the smuggler he was after would not present an opportunity for capture until tomorrow, and they could not bring down the organization till then. Well, not properly at least.

Arms folded in front of his chest, Thrawn observed the modest exhibit before him. There were a few pieces on display that really did pique his interest. Unfortunate that he would not be able to purchase them, but taking the time to study each would suffice. So for now, he would enjoy this solitary leisure time, stolen as it was.

If only it would remain solitary…

“Ah yes, another square of paint. Wonderful.” A woman came into view, grumbling to herself as she paused in front of the painting he was currently admiring. Her voice dripped with annoyance as she rubbed her face with one tired hand. Blaster and shield generator, boots that seemed designed for heavy use, a hood pulled up over her head, and to tie it all off a beaten up leather jacket. She couldn’t have looked more like a mercenary if she had tried.

Not that it mattered either way, for now he would simply like to get back to admiring this piece.

“If you do not enjoy it, there are other places to stand.” There was just the slightest bit of irritation in his cool and clipped tone, eyes ever so slightly narrowed at the intrusion.

“Mn?” The woman’s brow furrowed, and her head tilted up. Her ear tilted more towards his voice, and it seemed his request did nothing to soften her mild annoyance.

“Sorry, didn’t realize you were standing there your majesty.” The mercenary at last turned to face him, revealing her face properly, and the cocky grin that had settled onto her expression.

From this new angle a few things became clear to Thrawn rather quickly. Firstly was that the woman was clearly more irritated than he’d originally thought, but the second was perhaps the more interesting. Her eyes were covered with bandages. The hood she’d worn had hidden her red hair and bandaged gaze from view, but now it was all too obvious. Yet curious as it was, neither of those particularly mattered to him at the moment. After all, she was still an intruder.

“Do forgive me for wishing to enjoy what leisure I possess. If you would please step two paces to your right.” Without a doubt, he was not making a request, even if he had been polite enough.

Even blind the woman was able to understand the tone he held in his voice, and just as he’d wanted, she moved. But it wasn’t two paces to her right, away from the painting and out of view, instead she moved to stand just an arm’s length away on his left. Now properly facing the painting she put her hands in her pockets, leaning back and regarding it for a moment, as if she could actually see at all.

There was an entire moment of silence, before she finally decided to speak.

“So, what’s it look like anyway? Photo? Landscape? Portrait?”

“…. Landscape.” _Curious now, wasn’t it?_ Thrawn eyed the woman now standing near him, studying her for a brief moment. But it was only a moment, before he then focused back on the painting. “Stylized shapes, giving the impression of the forest enveloping a figure, angular treetops closing in overhead.”

Well… no matter what this woman could or couldn’t see, he did enjoy discussing artwork. If she would ask and listen, he would provide.

“Hm, sounds… suffocating.” She clicked her tongue, tilting her head to the side as she thought and let out a tired sigh. “Gonna assume I’m missing some context… is it meant to evoke melancholy? From your description it sure seems that way.”

“Correct. The painter was raised in the Imperial Capitol in a highly industrial setting. He clearly finds such large expanses of nature intimidating but majestic and unknown, thus the imagery.” The Chiss mused, noting how the woman was straining to look… or perhaps ‘look’ at the painting. Yet nothing in her expression changed, if she saw at all then it did not show. “He feels cut off from the natural world, as if by trying to explore it, he would be rejected violently.”

“Now that’s a lot of words you’re putting in his mouth. Or does some plaque under it say that?” Her lips quirked into something of a smirk, seeming to turn his words over, contemplating his response. At least she did not seem the type to speak without thought, something of a virtue in his eyes. “If he’s from an industrial setting, maybe he’s longing for the embrace of nature? What if the angles of the tree are more like buildings he’s familiar with, creating a sense of comfort essentially?”

“Perhaps…” Thrawn sighed, cocking a brow at the woman. “My explanation did not discount a desire to embrace nature, simply a fear that it would rebuff advancements.”

There was a quiet grumble beside him, and he noticed how the woman’s entire body tensed up.

“Mn, alright fair enough. But be more specific Art Lover. Not like I can see what you mean otherwise.” For whatever reason, she was indeed trying to understand and converse, despite the obvious reasons for her to find such conversations maddening. Yet as she spoke, the tension in her seemed to ease. “Is it… hmm… jagged almost? Ah, kriff, that’s not the right word… erm… alright, just, what gives you the impression that he’s scared to embrace nature?”

Truthfully, so many of his visits to galleries such as these were spent silently, unless he had chosen to bring a guest. Speaking with a blind woman who was clearly waiting for some sort of mark was quite new. And yet it was proving more fascinating the longer their meeting went. Letting his focus wander back to the painting hung before them, Thrawn took the details in again, before attempting a more vivid description.

“My impression stems from the shape and colors that were selected,” The Grand Admiral prefaced. “You are correct in thinking the piece to have angular shapes coming up quite regularly. Mostly in the tree branches and the groups of leaves. It gives an impression of a strong wind blowing through, and more abstractly, a maw of pointed teeth. The tree line is also exaggerated in a way that leads one to feel as though it is looming over the viewer.”

Now… how to explain color to a blind woman… “Color is… more difficult to describe, but I assume in your life, you have associated sounds and smells with emotions from time to time. Some nostalgically warm, others subtly making you more alert with their associations with past events. The sky is painted in redder tones, and red is commonly used to evoke a sense of alertness, danger, and intensity. The prominent use of red and deep shadows making the sky the focal point of this piece, with its distant skyline of the city. All these aspects have led me to my interpretation.”

“Interesting…” The mercenary shifted folding her arms across her chest, staring in the direction of the piece intently. “He’s attempting an escape.”

It was said with such certainty and clarity as to make Thrawn blink, his attention entirely focused on the woman now. One finger curled to her lip, thumb pressing gently at the corner of her mouth, turning over everything that had been said. There was an air to her, as though she were not studying some far away thing, but rather an intimate piece, a familiar setting. Her stance had shifted, no longer tensed as though ready for a fight. Instead she seemed truly focused in a way he rarely saw of others when it came to the subject of art. For now, she wasn’t the mercenary who had walked in.

“Not like I can see the exact shade or anything but red and shadows are not always used to depict despair. Red can symbolize warmth and love, and shadows can be used to trick the eye from what I recall. And from the sounds of it, these branches and leaves are far more dangerous to the artists mind than the city beyond. In fact… if the city is such a point, distant as it is, then perhaps that shows he is trying to find his way back to it?”

She snapped her fingers, face tilting upward towards his own, a smile spreading over her features as her expression cleared. “What if this was a visual case of lyrical dissonance? Could it be that the truth is different from what is initially thought? Say the artist sought refuge in nature, but found it to be far more treacherous than anticipated, and now sees the value of his home and city?”

“An curious choice of words…” A thoughtful noise escaped the Grand Admiral beside the mercenary, his eyes flicking over her once more before drifting back to the painting. And he was quiet for a few moments, simply turning it all over in his mind. Now that… was quite interesting, wasn’t it?

“I do see your argument for such an interpretation…” He murmured, not irately but… almost pleasantly. It really had been too long since he’d been able to properly debate with another over a piece. The fact that it was a blind woman able to offer such a conversation made it only the more interesting. More than novel really…

“Ah yes, you see it do you?” Her smile was still there, but now there was a difference to it. The question hung in the air like a loaded blaster, her tone just barely teasing and sharp.

“To be brutally honest, I do **see.** ” Once again his tone shifted, matching her own and sharpening ever so subtly. Unlike some he had met however, this one did not flinch or draw back, merely staying in place to listen.

Thrawn lifted a hand to his chin, looking over the brushstrokes as he let out a low breath. “But do forgive me. My excursions to places such as these are commonly a solitary experience… but I shall attempt to relay my thoughts, if you’ve the patience.”

If this woman really wanted him deconstructing every aspect of this piece, he would. Although, that would take time, and he quite doubted she would have the patience for it.

But instead his words… earned a laugh. An actual one, soft and quiet as she tried to keep it to herself, her shoulders relaxing and that smile coming easier now. Yet again his focus was pulled towards her, and he watched each reaction quite carefully. Clearly she didn’t mind the brusque tone, or his not-quite-subtle jab. In fact, she answered his biting remark with a nearly jovial one of her own. “Ah, pardon me, I always forget other people have eyes. I have all day if you do Art Lover. Besides, been a while since I could talk to anyone about this sort of thing… it’s… fun actually.”

Now this was quite entertaining on several levels. Her smile did not fail as she turned her face towards him, wild red hair poking out from under her hood, bangs hanging in front of blind and bandaged eyes. A mercenary through and through, and yet not one at all, who appreciated art and music. He really did want to see more of this one…

“Then let us see what I can cover before I must make my own departure…” He murmured, eyes back on the painting as he decoded each and every brushstroke before him. And with each comment and every observation, the woman fired back with one of her own, countering and questioning.

* * *

Such conversations were rare in their line of work, and all the more surprising for their occurrence. They had continued speaking for possibly hours, possibly minutes, it was remarkable how quickly time could pass when one was enjoying themselves. But eventually the time came to end this odd meeting.

“So what brings a soldier to an art gallery anyway? This really your hobby?” The mercenary’s lips quirked into a light smile, as they turned away from the painting and towards the large glass doors. Though her steps were slower than his own, as she was still waiting for her mark.

“Art is a passion. Small, local galleries, provide the most interesting pieces. When I the time… I enjoy myself.” Thrawn replied, turning slightly towards her, his pace slowing to match her own. “Though I may ask the same as to why you are here.”

Now that earned a chuckle, quiet as it was in this space. “I’m waiting for someone to show up, I’ll know them when they get here.”

“Hm, perceptive for a blind woman.”

“Well I don’t mean to brag, but I did pin you after all.”

“And how is that?” A cold lilt entered his tone, testing yet curious.

She put her hands in her pockets, shaking her head as she looked towards the ground. “Your voice gave you away the second you opened your mouth. In all, I’d say there was just an entirely different bearing about you. But how’d you peg me?”

"Your shoes were what gave you away. Practical, sturdy, but worn from strenuous activity on rough terrain. Stained. Crusted with soil that is clearly from a planet far more tropical than this." There was an apprising pause, eyeing the rest of her bearing. All the subtle little signs, the lines of her outfit and the most likely areas for a weapon to be concealed. "And with this planet's commercial imports and your waiting around a high-class area in such attire... Mercenary is the only logical conclusion. Unpaid on a current contract, if I would be so bold."

“And if I would be so bold…” A sly smirk crossed her face, straightening up and turning her sightless gaze towards him. “I’d say you’re the picture perfect sort. Hell in a fight I’d bet, and meticulous to boot. Please tell me they don’t let you do anything actually important? Pretty sure half the Galaxy would be screwed.”

Well his only answer to the latter statement was a slight upward turn of his lips, looking over the woman a final time. “I’ll leave you to find out.”

All that from only his voice? That seemed a little preposterous. And yet, stranger had happened. It did little to abate the intrigue of this blind mercenary, however. But his time for leisure was gone and they would notice he was missing from his post if he did not quickly return. Doubtlessly with many more questions than answers on his mind…. How exhilarating.

* * *

At last Chaser let out a breath, leaning back and watching as the outline of the Art Lover’s form walked away from her. It was surprising she thought, how easy conversation with him had flowed.

If only saying goodbye to this strange man would also be so easy.

But there was a tug at her gut as he stepped towards the door, and she stiffened in place. A change in the air as his hand reached forward. And finally a shift that caused her to surge forward before she even realized what was happening.

“DOWN!”

One hand grasped the man’s arm, pulling him back as her shield generator surged to life. There was barely a breath between the moment it came up and the moment the glass wall in front of them shattered into a thousand pieces. Distantly she could hear people screaming and running, her ears still ringing with the sound of the blast, chaos erupting around them. Outside crowds fled for safety and cover, hiding inside other buildings, away from the mountain of a man that stood mere feet from the now destroyed gallery wall.

His scream at least, came through loud and clear.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SWINDLER?!”

Gasping for air Chaser pulled herself and the strange Art Lover behind a crumbled wall for cover. The blast had been massive, demolishing most of the front of the gallery, along with a good chunk of the building next to it. In her mind she could picture him, the Mandallian Giant, growling at the air and searching for whoever it was that had wronged the Mandalorians this time. He paid no attention to the wreckage he’d just caused, focused entirely on the lounge in the building beside them.

The lounge where…

“Oh no… that fucker didn’t…” Of course that idiot Governor had pulled something on them too! Chaser cursed under her breath, still keeping her cover but trying to peek out from her hiding spot. That’s when she noticed it… the rocket launcher. The very BIG rocket launcher, that was currently being aimed right at the fourth floor window of the lounge. The exact place her mark was supposed to be hiding!

She shot upward, shouting towards the Giant.“Thidaj don’t!”

This entire time she could feel the art lover watching, could sense that strange stillness that overcame him as he studied every angle. Before she’d seen him do this to the painting, but her hunch had been right after all, it seemed that even in the field he applied the same level of deliberation and analysis. Just as she turned to say something however, the man began to move.

Running at a dead sprint he rounded the rubble and took aim at the back of the giant’s launcher, firing twice before ducking down again. Both shots hit their target, the exposed firing mechanism that stood out on any launcher customized for a being that large. For a moment, Thidaj lifted the weapon and aimed, clicking once, twice, before his eyes went wide. He’d been so absorbed in the sheer rage and chaos of the moment that he hadn’t even registered the two blaster shots go off, let alone Chaser’s shout.

Gritting his teeth the giant hurled the launcher to the ground, though it didn’t break even from such an impact. But even his fury would not distract him for long, he was on a hunt the same as she was after all. Thidaj rounded on the gallery where the shots had come from, his large pointed ears twitching and twisting as he listened, his small almost colorless eyes sweeping across the gallery. He easily stood at twice the height of any of the patrons, head nearly brushing the ceiling of the space designed for smaller humanoids. But that same height made it all the easier for him to spot a specific person hiding among a crowd. One fist came down heavy against the side of the roof, causing a few small pieces of loose rubble to fall down, bouncing off of Chaser’s shield as his eyes landed on the other mercenary. For a moment she looked back, swallowing heavily as a knot of worry settled in her chest, until Thidaj’s mouth split into a grin.

Even in his fury, the Mandallian would never forget a comrade.

Before even a word could be said between them, there was another scramble out in the streets, shouting and warnings being hurled as a small group fled from the building beside them. Three men had rushed into the streets, two were clearly guards, and one was a diplomat in a rather poor disguise. That sight was all it took for Thidaj to forget about Chaser and start running towards these men, bellowing at the top of his lungs. Comrades may be safe, but those who crossed his comrades were another matter, and she knew that this mark was about to enter a fight he could not survive.

Now there were many things Chaser Quill should have done, checking on the art lover was one, sending a message to her team was another, generally thinking of a proper plan was certainly the clearest choice. But that wasn’t what she chose to do.

“Kriff! My paycheck!” Chaser launched herself over the ruined wall taking off at a breakneck pace to keep up with the small group ahead of her.

Vaguely she was aware of the fact that the art lover wasn’t behind her, or firing at her as he no doubt should have been, but she barely had time to register those thoughts. No, she needed to catch up to Thidaj before he got to the Governor, or else they’d both be entirely bankrupt!

* * *

As the woman took off, Thrawn took a moment to answer his com. It had been going off for some time now. Clearly someone was already sending out a distress signal, and the bridge had noticed. “Remain where you are Commander. I will personally handle this issue. Oh, and send a squad to these coordinates, I will instruct them when they arrive.”

“Sir-“ Before another word could be said the communication ended, and Thrawn dusted himself off. Now there was little doubt the coward would run for the nearest planetary escape he could find. If he was quick enough, the Giant could be easily outrun, and the larger numbers of Imperial Guards could attempt to handle the threat.

“Hmmm…” Even if he did survive this, Thrawn doubted the man would remain in power for long. Turning he made his way down a different side-road.

Let’s see who would reach the end goal quickest.

* * *

Chaser wasn’t paying attention to where her feet were pulling her, all she knew was that she had to go. And quickly. There wouldn’t be any chance to get their money if he left the planet, and they barely had enough fuel left for takeoff! So she needed an idea…

The rest of the crew was still busy, which meant that for now she was on her own, except for-

She called out, her language shifting quickly to one the Mandallian would know by heart, and one the Imperials would never recognize quickly enough. Eventually she’d need to thank Vorvos for teaching her Mando’a.

_“Thidaj! The bench toss it!”_

Just as she’d thought, the cry got the giant’s attention even through his rage fueled haze. He turned back to stare at her, mouth agape as he finally registered her presence. Though he was large, he wasn’t nearly as fast as the smaller humans, and Chaser had already managed to catch up to his heels. The enemy would get away from him at this rate, but with her idea… His face split into a wide grin and his laugh boomed out. _“HAH! Knew I liked you Quill!”_

Grinning, Chaser shot past him, feet slamming against the solid pavement under her as the giant came to a stop. Behind her she could hear the creaking and groaning of metal being pried from bolted concrete. Thidaj was lifting, pulling, twisting at the metal bench beside the road, until with an enormous crack the thing was finally free. Lifting it high overhead he took aim, and the woman caught her breath.

This had to be somewhere in the top ten dumbest ideas she’d ever had, but there was no backing out now.

 _“READY!”_ The Mandallian’s voice nearly rattled her bones as he called out, and the cry was enough to startle the two guards, making them pull out their blasters and slow their pace. Perfect targets. 

_“SHOOT!”_

At her word Thidaj launched the solid metal bench through the air, arching over her head before it crashed onto the concrete. The guards scattered, startled but uninjured, and the Governor let out a yelp of shock as he leapt forward to try and escape it. Unfortunately Thidaj had put a bit too much force into that throw, causing the metal bench to bounce off the ground, and come careening back right towards Chaser’s face.

There wasn’t even time to curse, as she hit the ground at a running slide, blaster at her hip as she fired at one guard, sweeping the legs out from the other one. His skull made a sickening crack against the pavement, and the other man cried out in pain from the shot. Vaguely she was aware that Thidaj had made a grunting sound of pain, and assumed he’d gotten smacked by the bench as it had careened down the alley towards him. But there was no time for that. Despite the burning pain in her legs and the knowledge that she was no doubt bleeding now, even with the thick pants to protect her from the concrete, Chaser was still on the move.

That bastard wasn’t going to get off this planet!

Yet as she took off down the alley after him again, an odd sound met her ears.

A strange startled squawk left the poorly disguised Governor, as he kept scrambling forward. _He couldn’t die here! Forget the guards, he had his own life to save!_ In a panic he tried to make a turn down a different side street, cursing and looking over his shoulder before-

“AGH!” Running right into the very solid form of rather tall individual. He stumbled a few steps back, panting and panicked, before his jaw dropped to the floor.

“Do watch where you are going Governor Kibrillio.”

“G-Grand Admiral!”

Chaser wasn’t sure if she heard that voice correctly, nor was she sure she’d heard the response either. But she had a feeling it wouldn’t matter. With how distracted the Governor had been it was hardly a challenge to get behind him, and put a blaster to the poor saps head. Panting she kept her aim steady, her focus entirely on the mark in her grasp. “Now, I think Kibrillio, it’s about time you start paying your dues. Hm?”

The Governor looked up at this Grand Admiral pleadingly, no doubt praying that he would understand, would help! He was a Grand Admiral! Surely he couldn’t stand for this. Chaser almost had to fight to keep the smirk off her face. “N-now, there must have been some mistake Miss Quill, I-I am certain the courier was sent out with the sum in full-”

“Oh? Are you really? Because our empty fuel tank says otherwise.” She pushed the blaster against his head, her focus never shifting from the Governor. Who was quickly trying to get his wits about him at this point.

“I-I-I! You have no right! I am a planetary Governor! Appointed by the Empire! Grand Admiral do something about this-“

His words were cut off as she spoke up, raising her steady voice to drown out his quivering one. “Under Section 5 of the Imperial Legal code, subsection 9.134, all Galactic Citizens are required to fulfil the obligations of any contract, writ, or indictment so signed by a Galactic official, is this true Governor Kibrillio?”

“Wh-what?! I-I don’t-“

“It is.” The Grand Admiral’s voice came from slightly above, the most familiar lilt to it as she recognized the feeling of being watched, studied. Exactly as he’d done to the painting before. His tone was entirely impassive, and though she couldn’t see she knew that his eyes were now more focused than ever.

“Thank you Grand Admiral… then would you agree that a contract, a Mercenary contract so legally obtained, signed, and authorized by a Planetary Governor falls under this subsection?”

“I would.” Chaser could swear she heard the faintest beat of amusement in his tone, but it was far too fleeting to actually catch. And her mind was more focused on the cowering scum before her.

“Then, the notarization of said contract, now complete and on Imperial Record is to be followed down to the letter, is it not? Governor?”

Kibrillio was shaking. The coward was shaking! He couldn’t even bring himself to speak. But that burning gaze was now boring into him, and he swallowed, quickly bowing under the pressure. “Y-yes! I would! B-but I don’t see wh-what that has to do with this! A threat to a Governor’s life is-“

“Perfectly authorized under an official Imperial Warrant to Terminate. Which you agreed would be put in place, on your head, should you fail to render payment for services rendered three cycles after confirmation was sent. You had three full cycles Kibrillio… and this was your fourth.” Chaser pressed the blaster to his neck, the barrel almost blazing hot to the touch. Oh but the poor man, he was now in tears, shaking and frantic, head spinning at the realization that he hadn’t read that contract quite as thoroughly as he should have.

“No! N-no! No such-! That doesn’t-! You didn’t! Grand Admiral detain this madwoman!”

Ah, of course he’d go running to the man, but that wouldn’t save him now. Pulling one hand off her blaster she reached into her jacket, grabbing her stashed data slate and handing it towards the Art Lover. “Grand Admiral, if you wish to check. I will warn you, it’s quite the read.”

Without a word he accepted, holding the data slate carefully. It didn’t take him long to find what she’d mentioned on it, a full copy of their contract, complete with an official Imperial Notary seal and all required signatures. And there, on page eight of the lengthy twelve page contract, was the exact section she mentioned. It was buried under a mountain of redundancies to protect her crew, their good name, and the payment. But it was there, sub-section D5, complete Kibrillio’s signature and stamp. He had indeed authorized his own Death Warrant… The very idea was almost enough to make the Grand Admiral smile.

Almost.

As it was he simply looked up towards the Governor, his face as impassive as ever, tone glacially calm. “Governor, if I were in your place… I would suggest contacting your treasury and having the credits transferred. Immediately.” His eyes flicked upwards for just a moment, noticing the Giant who had stumbled into their little conversation, but chosen to stay quiet. “To all those whom you owe. And if I were wise…”

“A-A-A BONUS! Y-YES! A bonus! A-as thank you f-for e-excellent services rendered! Yes yes! Quite! I ah! Right away!” Kibrillio was frantically pulling out his com, trying to get a hold of anyone who could wire the money over immediately. Unfortunately for the poor soul, Chaser had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be all he was facing today.

She lowered her weapon, as a squad of imperial guards arrived. For a moment she held her breath… until the Grand Admiral pointed them directly towards the now cowering Governor as he handed back her data slate. It seemed she wasn’t the one in trouble after all. “Have him detained for questioning.”

An efficient salute was all they gave to the Grand Admiral, before taking the astonished and indignant man away. There were cries of rage and disbelief, but they fell on deaf ears.

Near the alley’s entrance Thidaj pulled Chaser aside, exchanging a few more words in Mando’a. He was surprised when he heard about her little stunt, and wanted to see that contract for himself. In all, it was a jovial conversation, with the giant laughing and giving her a pat on the back, nearly sending the woman sprawling on the ground. Despite her chiding the giant didn’t much care, and waved a half-salute at her before meandering back towards his own ship and crew. They really would get some mileage out of that contract.

Then there were two.

Chaser had almost hoped that the Grand Admiral would have left, but it seemed that his study was not quite over yet. Whether for good or ill she’d caught his attention and now his entire focus was on her, with that same intensity that he’d shown in the gallery. And just as in the gallery, the mercenary would keep poised in the face of such a display, answering his attention with her own.

* * *

The mercenary smirked, straightening up to her full height and putting her hands in her pockets. “Well… seems like they did put you in charge of something important. Poor us I guess. And sorry about the mess Art Lover, thanks for helping me out.”

“You are welcome. Miss Quill was it? You handled yourself well.” Now this was different, wasn’t it? In the gallery it had seemed her focus was shifting, on him, on the piece, on the space around them as she waited for her target. And yet now it looked as though he had caught her entire attention, her movements slowed, expression almost cocky. Such confidence was likely well earned, if this escapade was an accurate depiction of her usual capabilities.

“Thank you for the compliment Grand Admiral, I try not to disappoint. But I think now you have me at a disadvantage, you’ve got a part of my name, but I’ve got none of yours.” Her smirk turned conspiratorial, as though she were looking for some grand secret that he kept. But if she wished to know his name, then he would provide.

“I am Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” His gaze never wavered, drawing himself up to his full height, barely more than her own as tall as she was. “And you?”

“Chaser Quill, and it’s a pleasure to meet you Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Truly.”

There was a moment, just one, where his lips parted as though he were about to say something. But the words died on his tongue. How many times had he corrected those of this galaxy? How many times had he simply introduced himself by his core name out of ease? It was a foregone conclusion that he would need to correct any who attempted to say his name. And yet… there was no correction needed, from her lips his name flowed easily, naturally.

_Curious…_

“You may call me… Thrawn.” His attention never left her, studying each motion she made, the outlines where weapons would be hidden, the new scrapes along her clothes. But that wasn’t all there was, he could see it clearly now. She had an ease and subtle grace to her stance, a poise that he had rarely seen before. She was a mercenary, of that there was no doubt, and yet not like any that could be named.

Upon hearing his request her brow furrowed, and she tilted her head ever so slightly, lips pressing together in thought. “Are you sure, Grand Admiral?”

“I am sure.” He inclined his head towards her once more, then paused as if he’d just had the thought. “Do expect a call next week. I may have work for someone of your skillset.”

She was expressive for a woman whose eyes he could not see. Her brow raised in shock, lips parting in a silent inhale, and her shoulders tensed. But it was all so quickly done, and as it all unwound again, that exuberant grin returned to her face.

“Well then, the Rascals will be at your service Sir.” He had expected similar words, but not the actions that followed them. Chaser’s right foot came forward, crossed in front of her left, while her left hand rose to cover her heart. With a flourish she bowed at her waist, extending her right arm as she grinned from ear to ear.

Sunlight shone down through the clouds overhead, dappling the city’s decrepit metallic greys with an almost foreign warmth. The short strands of her wild red hair caught the light, and even the ruddy brown of her jacket stood out in contrast to the dull metal of their surroundings. A blaster on her hip, bandages over her eyes, and a pose that would not be out of place on a stage. Her vibrancy nearly dulled the world around them for the briefest moment. Distantly in the back of his mind, Thrawn was aware of his own position, half covered by the shadow of a building, wearing his stark white uniform and military cut. Blue skin and red eyes, the harshness of his lines would cut through even the cold grey metal around them. They both, for quite different reasons, stood apart from this world they found themselves in.

This was more than enough to focus his gaze entirely on the woman before him, whose lips were curved in a most knowing smile, as though despite her blindness she could see it all so clearly. Thrawn raised a single eyebrow, the ghost of a smirk curving his lips, as he gave a discrete bow to the woman before him. “Take care Miss Quill.”

Were this a painting, what would he see?

It would be an interesting sight indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my Star Wars fic! Hot DAMN is it great to write again, and a bunch of thanks to Cabbopillar for writing this with me, she deserves all of the credit for Thrawn. If you'd like to ask questions of me about this fic or anything else you can find me at this-cat-writes on Tumblr.


End file.
